fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Abner Fractus
Abner Fractus was the child of a strong and renowned sword master called Stello Fractus. Abner tried following his father's footsteps and became rather skilled in sword-play. However, he did not feel like he had the talent his father had. He started looking into magic to see if he could give himself an edge in combat. After practicing and failing at many types of magic he decided to put down his sword for a few years and focus on potential magic abilities. After 2 years he had learn little that he could put into practice. He had found Lightning type magic easiest, even so he still wasn't strong in it. Nether the less, knowing he wasn't going to be strong himself he began applying his magic studies to sword-play after picking up his now dusty blade. In 3 months he had successfully been able to charge his sword with enough electricity to be able to stun someone to the floor for a short time. Not quite satisfied with this, Abner took it upon himself to go through the toughest training he could think of. Multiple times, he has nearly been killed by his own regime. He has nearly drowned himself, burnt himself to ashes and been sliced and bled to a near death state. Whilst doing this, he has been forgotten by his peers. The only people that know he exists are the few he has helped and his father Stello. Appearance Unless you knew the two were father and son, you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at them. Abner shares no features with his dad. His eyes are an inviting green and his short, unkempt hair is a nutty brown color. Abner tends to wear a black shirt with a black jacket with white lining around the edges. Since beginning training he has never taken of his sword. Keeping it either drawn or in its leather scabbard strapped tightly along his chest. He wears black trousers and shoes to match but they are normally covered in dirt. His body has many scars and burn patches due to his training's intensity. Personality Abner's true identity is only known and given to rare few. Whenever he helps someone or has to give ID he normally gives them a fake name. He doesn't want to be known for any mistakes he may make in the future and hides his name in case he does anything wrong. Whilst he may appear calm to most he is actually very stressed by his training. If he enters a public area, he often feels like he's being stared at and becuase of that is said to be "very twitchy". Despite all this, all that seems to matter to him is his training in his swordsmanship and magic. In the places he visits, he is often regarded as a vigilante by others. This is because of his tendencies to work outside the law. To some he is what the world needs more of. To others he is an annoying delinquent. He cares little for anyone but his father. He often finds himself being targeted by muggers and others. He is known to be quite extreme but fair. He tries to avoid crime like theft whenever possible, instead seeking other means to acquire money. He prefers to run independently but can admit when he needs help. He is noted to visit the nearest blacksmith than a tavern. He appears to care more about his equipment and others than himself. He has been spotted to visit rooftops before. After a while sobbing is often heard. He cries because of he is scared he will be unable to surpass his father and bring shame to him. History Synopsis Equipment His Sword: His sword is made of almost 100% silver. This, of course, means that the blade is dulled often as the metal isn't strong. More importantly though, it means it can conduct electricity highly effectively. Powers/Abilities Natural Abilities Extended Breathing: From training to dive underwater for long periods of time, Abner can now hold his breath for 4 minutes. Toughened Skin: From being sliced and burnt so much, Abner's skin has become rough and more resistant to heat. Increased Perception: Abner has spent long times up mountains and so, he trained his eyes to pick out as many details as possible and now he has better vision than the average person Magical Abilities Charge Blade: Whilst it is just simply sending electricity up his sword, he gave it a trigger to help him focus on casting it. Direct: Like any lightning wizard, Abner can redirect electrical currents by forcing them through his body. Bolt: Abner can shoot lightning from his hand by gathering pulling electrons off atoms and sending them into an opponent. Sadly, he can only knock out his opponents with this skill as he isn't proficient enough to harm others with it.